The Days
by Fluffo
Summary: Bleh title, I know. Anyway, FF CC fanfic, my first, please have mercy, T for safety, just in case. R&R.


Fluffo: O-kay. This is my first story, so please, have mercy! My writing should improve, but for now...I think its okay. Minor character descriptions here...so that I don't confuse anyone.

Shal-Clavat-Headband

Karen-Clavat-Long Hair

Onea-Yuke-One Horn

Balin-Lillty-Bare Head

Meesha-Selkie-Owl Head

Marcus-Clavat-Natural

Daren and Sasha-Selkie-Wolfie

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or anything in it, about the only thing I own from this story is my characters. Everything else is Final Fantasy's.

* * *

Shal glanced down at his diary, chancing one last look out his window. Slowly, he finished his entry.

Tomorrow…tomorrow I begin my journey. I'm not sure what to think! Probably nothing…but I'm sure tonight it will be hard to sleep. Shal

Finished, and satisfied, the young clavat shut the book, and lay his head down, facing the ceiling. "Tomorrow is the big day." He whispered, and shut his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Shal awoke, early too. Wordlessly he got out of bed, and slipped into his clothes. Sneaking down the stairs, careful to skip every step that might make noise, he arrived in the lower floor and quickly headed to the door. Quietly stepping out, so he didn't wake anyone, he shut the door tightly, and strolled off to the top of the cliff in Tipa.

Tipa…Shal hated to leave, especially after he had made so many memories here. So much he had done. But…there was a good point. At least the others were coming! He wouldn't have to lose any of his friends. Besides, he would come back! He had to bring the myrrh back!

Carefully, Shal headed for the cliff, careful not to wake anyone else in the village. Which meant he had to avoid every wooden step, every hazard, every step he had to be careful. Which proved to be a most interesting venture, the young clavat stepping around like he was attempting some sort of clumsy dance. Finally past all the houses, including Karen's, Shal ran to the tip of the cliff at full speed. Stopping at the top, Shal leaned over onto his knees for support, and caught his breath. Maybe he shouldn't have run so fast? Quickly his gaze shot up, and he smiled at what he saw. Slowly, the sun rose, and Shal watched one of the best sunrises he had seen in his life.

A good amount of time later, Shal could hear people moving about in the village. It was time, it was time! Instantly Shal whirled around, and slowly began to walk down the cliff, back into Tipa itself. Everyone was awake, and you could feel the excitement in the air. The caravan was leaving, and today was the big day. Shal had already said his goodbyes the night before, so he didn't have to worry about seeing his parents. As he arrived at the base of the cliff, Karen ran out of her house, nearly crashing into him.

"Oh, Shal, hey!" Karen exclaimed, obviously excited about the day.

"Hi Karen. You ready?" Shal asked.

"Yeah, of course! C'mon, lets go to the crystal, the others are probably there already, waiting on us." Karen replied, lightly tugging the other clavat's arm. Shal smiled, and stepped next to her, and together they headed for the crystal.

What Shal saw next made him burst out laughing. Daren stood in front of the crystal, with Sasha latched to his arm, smiling up at him. "Finally, some time together!" Sasha exclaimed, holding tight.

"Give me a break!" Daren muttered, shaking his head and trying to pry his arm loose. "Aw, c'mon, let me go." Daren pleaded, glancing at Sasha, still trying to pull his arm loose.

"Oh, okay." Sasha replied, defeated. Wordlessly she let go, and glanced over at Shal and Karen. "Heeeeeeey!" She called, laughing and waving with her right arm frantically in the air.

"Hey!" Shal and Karen called back, waving and running over to them. "Where is everyone else?" Karen asked.

"Dunno." Sasha replied, looking around. "They haven't showed up yet."

Almost on cue, Balin's voice could be heard yelling, engaged once again in an argument with Onea. "Give me a break! What good is a plan if you can rush right in and kill whatever your fighting? It's simpler, and easier! A plan would just slow someone like me down." Balin argued, staring up at the yuke while he walked.

"Yes." Replied Onea, calm as ever. "But, a plan would help if the creature was…say…flying. Or stronger than yourself. I doubt even you could beat a beast soaring in the air Balin, despite your skill, if you can call that berserk fury of your skill."

Shal shook his head, and smiled. Marcus and Meesha were right behind them, and Marcus looked anything but thrilled. "Cut it you two! If we're going to be in this caravan together, we have to get along."

"Humph." Was both Balin and Onea's response.

Marcus sighed, and shook his head at them. Meesha, apparently immune to their fights, smiled and waved at the group by the crystal. "Hey everyone!" Meesha yelled, running past the others, who had resumed walking, though Marcus now stood between Balin and Onea. "You all ready?" Meesha asked, as if there was another answer.

"Of course." Karen replied, to which the others nodded.

"Well, it won't be all fun and games…" An old voice muttered, strolling over, which immediately got everyone's attention. "It will be very dangerous, for all of you."


End file.
